


Life sails on Golden wings

by NightFury333



Series: Life carries on [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens References, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury333/pseuds/NightFury333
Summary: It has been six months since Adam defeated his father at the Tadfield airbase. Crowley and Aziraphale are doing their best to adjust to life after the Armegedon't. Until a falling star interrupts their non-chaotic bliss...read on to find out what happens next...





	1. And there was light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first chapter of my good omens fic, it started off as a weird x lucifer (SPN) something or other and I never got around to writing the second page so I changed it to good omens and this is what I've ended up with...

Stars. That was all I could see at first. Nothing else, just bright little specks in the sky. Sky…what was a sky? All these new little words were flooding into my head and I had no idea what they meant. Was this…life? Was this purpose? What was I supposed to do?  
And then…a voice breathed a single word into the midnight air.  
‘Live.’  
Suddenly…there it was. My reason to go on and not be afraid of what was in store for me. As I shifted my legs, I lost my balance slightly. Letting out a soft laugh, realisation dawned on me when I knew this was learning and the voice was watching over me.   
“Who am I?”  
“You are Melodia, you are the angel of life.”  
After that, decided my next move was to walk. Move forwards and look onwards into the distance, looking from the silver dots to the golden ones ahead of me.   
The voice in my head told me it was a ‘town’…and that was my destination.   
*  
Soho, London was actually not busy for once; which was actually quite odd to the angel and demon picnicking in the park.   
“You didn’t make the world stand still again…did you?” Aziraphale enquired towards his golden eyed friend. “No, of course not…not this time anyway.” Crowley took a sip of his wine, pretending he had nothing to do with it when he actually didn’t.   
That was when Aziraphale spotted the stark white feather dancing on the breeze.   
“Well that’s unusual…” he muttered. “What is, Angel?” Crowley moved his head about, wondering what he was missing.   
“That’s no ordinary feather, that belonged to an angel.” Frankly, he was quite mystified by the whole situation…although, this was just the beginning.   
“But…no angels go strutting about with their wings out for everyone to see nowadays…do they?” The demon wasn’t caught up with ‘what was normal for an angel’ even though he used to be one; and still possessed his own wings despite being fallen.   
“No, they do not. I’m sorry to cut this short Crowley but I-” the angle turned to meet his friend’s gaze.  
Crowley had taken his shades off for once, exposing the one part of himself that made him truly vulnerable…his eyes.   
“You…what?” he silently begged. They had been planning this picnic for months. Today had been the best day the unlikely duo could be out in public without being spotted by either of their former/spiteful sides. To put it short, Crowley didn’t want the moment to be interrupted…he wanted to spend time with his angel.   
After 6,000 years of knowing each other this was the first time the pair had been alone…truly alone together.   
Unfortunately Aziraphale had to bring it to a bittersweet end.   
“Crowley, this could be serious?” he quirked his eyebrows, suggesting something upmost peculiar was afoot. “FINE!” with a flourish Crowley downed the rest of his red wine before whipping his sunglasses back out, shoving them up the bridge of his nose.   
The former guardian of the Eastern gate felt a pang in his chest at the frustrated look on his dearest friend’s face.   
“I’m sorry…how about we do one quick look about…and then continue our picnic?” he suggested hesitantly. The redhead’s expression didn’t change at this, nonetheless Aziraphale noticed the change in demeanour at what he had asked.  
“…sure.” The demon mumbled before stumbling up off the ground. Aziraphale was about to get up himself when he saw Crowley’s hand. In all of their years of knowing each other, the pair had never touched one another for as long as they did then. One had helped the other off of the ground as a friendly gesture, but that had turned into something much more once they were staring into each other’s eyes, their hands still clasped tightly together.   
“Come along then?” an almost violent blush broke out along Aziraphale’s cheek bones. Crowley snapped out of the trance, forcing his hand to leave the warm flesh of Aziraphale’s.   
“Yes, off we go.” He muttered softly. Longingly watching the angel as he left their picnic, the former angel could already feel the self-deprecating thoughts creeping in.   
He swore to himself that today was the day, that absolutely nothing would get in the way of him…admitting how he truly felt about his best friend.  
It was too late now, Aziraphale had already wandered off, clueless to Crowley’s true intentions for this ‘lunch date’ he had jokingly called it. Although he had dropped the odd hint and flirtation down the line…the couple had never done anything slightly romantic together.   
Today was solely dedicated to Crowley confessing his undying love to his crush of almost 5,756 years, but no it had to be ruined by none other than a feather…an angel’s one no less.   
No matter how unusual the circumstances were.   
Everything seemed so old…yet so new. This was due to Melodia being brand new herself. Although everything around her had existed longer than a day, she was only 11 hours old, at best.  
To be blunt, she had the mind of a curious four year old but, physically, she appeared to be an adult.  
Wandering about, she seemed to be admiring everything in the vicinity. Any human walking past her would deem Melodia as unusual since she was only wearing a white tunic-like dress and no shoes. The London public seemed to quietly deem her as a hippie/nature freak.  
“Hello!” Melodia found herself communicating helplessly. When she saw she wasn’t the only living creature in this land, she grew excited, longing to make friends. Even if every time she greeted someone, the only response she’d get were weird looks.   
Feeling a little deflated, Melodia sat down on a patch of grass, feeling a sense of familiarity from the way she had woke up, for the first time, early that morning.   
“I know my purpose is to live…but what is life worth if I have no one to spend it with?” She asked aloud. She gained no response.  
The voice that had accompanied her through rosy fingered dawn seemed to have left her.   
White, gold and brown feathers drooped against her bare back.   
‘I’m all alone.’  
Was the only thought keeping her company.   
Now, to a human, you would see a mildly depressed girl sat on the grass thinking to herself. But to a supernatural entity, such as an angel or demon (or both in this case) you would see the magnificent wings spread out slightly behind her.   
Feathers speckled with flecks of umber, amber and silver. It was like a gold mine for pillow makers.   
It was also the defining trait that helped Aziraphale and Crowley spot her amongst the mulling London crowds. What they didn’t expect was to find the peculiar angel in the same park they had been dining in.   
“Is that-” “That’s her.” Aziraphale affirmed. Just a few minutes prior, the angel had got a sort of chill sent down his spine and a dull ache in his stomach suggesting something new had been created- no! born. Something, or someone had been born from god.  
Not exactly like Jesus since he was mainly mortal. But not exactly, not, human either.  
“Do you think it’s safe? I mean, it might just be another anti-Christ situation.” Crowley suggested dismally. To be fair, Adam had only defeated Satan himself six months ago. The golden eyed demon didn’t want to go through all that again.   
“All will be well…besides look how sad she is. I don’t think someone hellbent on destroying the world is capable of looking that sad.” Aziraphale frowned. He felt a compelling need to cheer the young angel up.   
“You should’ve caught Famine on a bad day, then you’d see how wrong you really are.” Crowley snarked before strutting over to the she-angel. Aziraphale looking on disapprovingly before following his lead.  
“uh, hello there?” the red-headed demon found himself calling out.   
Platinum blonde locks shook violently as Melodia’s head snapped up.  
“…hi.” She let out quietly, suddenly finding herself very timid and shy.   
“We just wanted to know if you were alright dearie?” Aziraphale spoke softly, like an elderly woman greeting her friends at a coffee morning.   
“I think I’m…okay?...I’m not sure, I find myself feeling quite…alone?” She questioned her own choice of words.  
Everything still felt so brand new. But…something felt different about these two kind people before her.   
“Are you an angel, love?” Crowley interrupted the niceties, eager to get back to the picnic but suddenly feeling quite protective of the young girl.  
“Is that what I am? Words are still quite…new to me.” She explained briefly.  
“Well…you have wings?” Crowley pointed out with a hint of a laugh.  
“Wings?” she tilted her head in total and utter confusion.  
“Yes dear…behind you.” Aziraphale, well, pointed.  
Melodia looked behind her, only to draw more attention to herself when she abruptly screamed “OH MY, WHAT ARE THOSE?”


	2. In the second beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm back online now so here's chapter 2 of the fic!!

After the initial shock wore off, Aziraphale had placed his coat over her shoulders, sensing a light drizzle on the air.  
“What is an angel anyway?” Melodia asked them, somehow even more confused than before. They all were now sat on a bench with the new born she-angel sat in between them.  
“A supernatural being, you happen to be one of them. How did you not already know this my dear girl?” Aziraphale questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in an equal amount of confusion.  
“I don’t really know anything…besides words and certain meanings, of course.” She confessed.  
Silently, Crowley just grew gradually more confused and frustrated at the whole damn situation.  
Firstly, an angel interrupts his well-planned out confession. Secondly, said angel has no idea that they are an angel and thirdly they just have no clue as to what anything is?  
It just didn’t make any sense to him.  
“Do you know your own name?” The blonde book keeper persisted.  
“I think my name is Melodia…at least that’s what the voice told me…” she muttered to herself.  
“The voice? As in the tv show?” Crowley joked suddenly. Aziraphale shot him a stern look, silencing his chuckling immediately.  
“What’s a tv show?” she enquired, a worried expression falling onto her face.  
“Doesn’t matter. Who did this voice belong to Melodia?” The elder angel asked gently, as if not to startle her.  
“I’m not sure, she just told me my purpose and who I am.” The younger angel answered with absolute certainty.  
“What did she say your purpose was?” Crowley leaned forward, clearly only just becoming interested in the conversation.  
“To live.” A content smile brushed her features at her first memory.  
Aziraphale’s face fell for a moment. “It’s never been an angel’s purpose to just live, before.”  
This whole situation left the old angel puzzled.  
“Did she tell you anything else?” Crowley asked softly.  
“That my name is Melodia…oh! And I am the angel of life…so that’s what that word means…” Melodia grinned, proud of herself for putting two and two together.  
“Angel…of life?” Crowley sank into the bench as this new piece of information sunk into his mind.  
“Well, I believe what the voice told me…I don’t really know anything else about myself, I don’t think I’ve been alive long enough.” She mused aloud.  
“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you…alive long enough?” Aziraphale repeated, his eyes widening as he realised the reason behind the girl’s odd behaviour.  
Not knowing she was an angel, not being able to match certain meanings to certain words and of course, she was dressed like she had come straight out of Eden over 6,000 years ago.  
“Oh yes, I was born about…11 hours ago!” She answered with delight, as if she was telling them the winning lottery numbers.  
The blonde angel then joined his demon counterpart in slouching into the hard wood of the bench.  
“May I have a look at those winged creatures?” the girl asked Aziraphale politely. Absolutely oblivious to how shocked the two were at this revelation.  
Meeting her gaze, the old book keeper felt a flash of familiarity at the puppy dog eyes she was giving him.  
“Of course dear.” He granted, smiling slightly, not really thinking about it since he was still in shock.  
When she finally got up to investigate the ducks and swans gliding across the pond, it left a prominent gap between the surprisingly silent angel and demon.  
“What are we dealing with angel?” Crowley asked almost breathlessly, he had never been so clueless.  
“I believe…god has created a new angel…due to everything being so modern compared to her, she’s acting like a new born but…more mature.” Az was just as clueless.  
“What are we supposed to do?”  
“I-I’m not sure Crowley.”  
*  
Rain finally started falling from ashen clouds.  
Melodia was still in awe of everything around her, water plummeting from the sky just added to her list of wonders.  
Watching the ducks skim across the pond, she wondered what had gotten them so frightened.  
Until…BOOM!  
Yelping, Melodia stumbled back top Aziraphale and Crowley, almost tripping up in the process.  
“Ah shit…we better head back to the book shop…” Crowley grumbled, much like the thunder above.  
“Oh…I’m sorry we didn’t get to-” “it’s alright…really.”  
Melodia wrapped Aziraphale’s coat further around herself, completely forgetting the cold for a moment, watching the somewhat sad exchange between the two.  
A blinding flash interrupted the sentiment directed towards the two.  
“What was that?!” The new born angel shrunk even further into the coat as the rain went from light hail to torrential.  
“We’ve got to go.” Aziraphale stood up suddenly, directing the smaller angel to the exit of the park.  
Crowley just shoved his hands into his pockets and followed them…reluctantly.  
*  
Once the duo made it back to the bookshop, Melodia had already been soaked to the bone, despite the help of Aziraphale’s coat.  
“That storm came out of nowhere!” The angel giggled to himself. Turning back around from the doors to face the younger angel, he realised two things.  
1: Crowley was no longer with them…for some mysterious reason  
2: Melodia had definitely gone as white as a sheet  
“Are you alright my dear girl?” The book keeper fussed over the poor thing. She was shivering half to death!  
“I-I-I’m J-j-just c-c-cold…” Her teeth chattered, making a clacking sound that seemed to challenge the thunder outside.  
“Here, let me help you.” The wise angel smiled before snapping his fingers. Creating a miracle that would dry and warm Melodia right down to her bones.  
“Now…would you like some food…a warm drink, perhaps?” Aziraphale turned from a joking weatherman to a fancy restaurant’s waiter.  
“Um…sure?” Melodia, although very rattled from her first day of existence, accepted the offer. Even if she wasn’t quite certain what she was being offered.  
Taking her eyes off of the angel for a brief moment, baby blue hues danced over shelves upon shelves of books.  
Once again, the young girl was incredibly unsure of her surroundings. What were…all these objects around her?  
“What is this place?” She asked loud enough for the book keeper to hear.  
“This is my bookshop and in more recent cases…my home.” The kind man approached the girl with a mug of warm cocoa.  
“You’re most certainly welcome to have a look around, but please try not to get any cocoa on the books themselves dear.” He instructed her kindly before handing her the cocoa itself.  
“Cocoa?” she met his eyes once again after thoroughly admiring the collection of books.  
“Oh, yes, right…well, um, wait for it to cool down a bit before trying it. This will be your first time drinking anything in your physical form so I’d try my best to avoid burning your tongue on your first day.” Aziraphale reminisced on the first time he tried lake water. At the time it was quite refreshing since it came from the garden of Eden itself but nowadays if you drank from a lake, any sane person would think you were insane.  
Snapping out of his memories, Aziraphale remembered that Crowley had somewhat, disappeared into thin air, as it seemed.  
“Did you see where Crowley went, by any chance?” The old angel enquired. Melodia shook her head, her platinum blonde curls falling into her face.  
“He mentioned something about a ‘picnic’ before vanishing though.” She mumbled, staring deeply into the chocolatey abyss of hot cocoa.  
She learned to appreciate the warmth radiating off of the mug and into her palms.  
This was so new…but weirdly exciting.  
“Oh the picnic! I forgot all about the vintage red!" Az complained loudly, causing Melodia to almost spill her cocoa in fright.  
Slumping into his seat, Aziraphale screwed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered if it was possible for angels to get migraines.  
“Is everything alright Aziraphale?” Melodia asked with perfect diction.  
When the angel open his sky blue eyes, they met that puppy dog look once again. Where had he seen that before?  
“Yes, my dear. I’m just a tad bit stressed. Nothing major.” He lied through the skin of his teeth.  
Yes, Aziraphale chose to be THAT bitch, but only occasionally  
Thankfully  
“Oh. Okay.” Melodia may have been born that morning but she can sense bullshit better than any millennial. Something like a truth detector.  
She didn’t want to pry into someone’s (That she barely knew) life.  
That was until the door slammed open in time with a lightning flash.  
Melodia let out a relatively quiet shriek and kneeled on the floor whilst hiding under her wings.  
Crowley stormed in, dripping from the rain, it seemed like he brought a thunder cloud in with him.  
“I got the picnic basket.” He stated dismally  
Aziraphale was beyond bewildered  
Why in heaven did Crowley storm off in the first place?


	3. light still shines through the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this whilst I was on holiday in Cyprus so I hope you guys enjoy cause this is what my more relaxed writing looks like 😂

Once the storm had settled, cocoa emptied from the mug and physical forms warmed up, Melodia found her eyelids growing quite heavy.  
Crowley and Aziraphale were sat in the flat above the bookshop, completely silent until a quiet yawn drifted through the air.  
“Why am I so...heavy?” Melodia drooped in her seat.  
Her wings were now flat against her back, but every time she drifted off only to wake up again, the gold and brown feathers would ruffle up.  
This caused her wings to look extra fluffy, like a new-born owl’s.  
“I guess even the angel of life gets tired then?” Crowley snickered to himself. He may have been annoyed by the day’s continuous inconveniences, but Melodia’s behaviour put him in a sort of cheerful mood.  
“Why do I feel so drained of-of” she yawned again “energy?” Her head dipped with the gravity of the word. “You are most certainly welcome to stay the night Melodia.” Azira smiled, quite content with the refreshing personality of a new-born angel.  
Supposedly, this is what Aziraphale and Crowley themselves were like when they were brand new, but everything else was still in the ‘work in progress’ pile compared to angels back then.  
But young Melodia had been thrown into the deep end of time and creation.  
The former guardian of the Eastern gate didn’t see a problem in helping her along the way.  
Although Crowley still had his suspicions about her, he decided she wasn’t a threat to him or, more importantly, his angel.  
“You want me to stay?” Her spirit lifted at this. “Of course my dear. We don’t want you to wander off by yourself at this time of night...do we Crowley?” The old angel nudged the demon.  
“What?- oh yeah, way too late and dark outside for a young girl like you.” He mentioned quickly.  
“Girl? I thought I was an angel?” That puppy dog look settled on her features once again.  
“Never mind, we’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” Getting out of his seat, Aziraphale gently took her arm before guiding her to the bed (that he barely ever used due to the amount of ‘evening to dawn’ reading he did).  
Once she sat down on the fluffy mattress Crowley helped the bookkeeper with the quilt before the older angel tucked her in.  
“Will you both still be here to-to-tomorrow?” The younger angel stuttered slightly, her eyes darting between the two figures.  
Aziraphale took a quick glance at the demon before sitting on a stool next to her bedside.  
“I will be here for as long as you need me, my dear. That’s a promise.” He smiles brightly, causing a smile of her own before her eyes shifted to the red haired man.  
The old demon was thrown off guard by this for he couldn’t help seeing a little bit of Aziraphale in that smile. It was an odd feeling, but at least he knew what to say next.  
“I don’t usually stay here...but, I’ll make an exception for tonight...for you, I guess. But if you wake up before dawn little miss there will be hell to pay.” He tried to maintain his demonic side, even if Aziraphale was looking at him in that endearing sort of way that causes flames to dance across Crowley’s face.  
But...for her second day on Earth, Melodia started it with another burst of laughter.  
Causing both the angel and the demon to smile softly as they watched over her.  
*  
It was already 4 o’clock in the morning when Crowley finally broke the silence.  
“She reminds me of you y’know.” He whispered gently, carefully avoiding waking her.  
“Does she?” The old angel couldn’t see the similarities that the demon did as their gazes wandered over her peaceful face. “I don’t see it.” He sighed in conclusion.  
“I think the colour of your hair is almost the same as hers too.” A rare pointer smile lit up the demon’s face, causing Aziraphale to be momentarily distracted before their eyes met again.  
Crowley had removed his shades hours ago, he didn’t usually wear them when it was just him and his angel...but Melodia was asleep now and she didn’t need to see those haunting eyes just yet.  
“I’m sorry about...the picnic.” The angel slowly confessed, doing his best to maintain eye contact.  
“S’alright. You were right...it was important.” Crowley’s eyes darted back over to the miraculous pair of wings, the feathers still left him a bit speechless. He knew angels had white feathers, demons got black ones since they were fallen. But Melodia had a mix of feathers that Crowley had never seen before.  
Neither had Aziraphale.  
“What do you think she meant by angel of life?” The fallen angel asked.  
“I supposed...she just, is.” Aziraphale answered almost silently. “I don’t know everything about what goes on up there...and who knows what would have happened if Gabriel had come across her rather than...well, us?” Yellow eyes danced across the angel’s profile, Crowley loved watching him when he rambled, his skin would crease between his eyebrows only slightly and his lips would form an almost pout...  
‘Hell...what would I give just to kiss those lips?’  
“Crowley...”  
‘Satan, what would I do just to be his?’  
“Crowley...”  
‘God...I would do anything for my angel.’  
“Crowley!”  
“Huh-what? Yes, angel?”  
“...did you fall asleep again?”  
“Uh...yeah. Yeah, I did.”  
Sometimes it was a good thing that Crowley didn’t have eyelids to begin with.  
*  
Dawn came and went by the time Melodia awoke. Aziraphale was perched on his stool, book resting on his chest and his spectacles falling off of his nose as he snored softly.  
She couldn’t see Crowley but all she did know was that sleep was definitely one of her favourite things about being alive.  
What she didn’t like was the abrupt change in temperature as she left the toasty burrow she’d made for herself.  
A shudder ran down her spine, causing a few feathers to stand on end. Goosebumps ran up her legs as she stepped across the cold wooden floor. Stretching her arms above her head,  
her wings followed with the tips brushing against the ceiling and a loud yawn fell from her lips.  
That’s when the smell hit her nose...up until now Melodia hadn’t really used her sense of smell but this scent made her stomach let out an inhuman noise, startling her slightly.  
‘Bodies are weird’ she thought to herself.  
Checking behind her quickly, Aziraphale was still fast asleep as she opened the door leading to a ‘kitchen’.  
Crowley was hopping about the stove, doing his best to cook a decent breakfast for the three of them. He stilled when he heard the bedroom door shut behind him.  
“Uh, morning angel.” He let out quickly.  
“Actually it’s me. But good morning Crowley!” An enthusiastic reply came back. This shocked Crowley a bit since his first thought was ‘Where are my damn shades?!’.  
“Ha...should probably call you angel junior.” He joked quietly, keeping an eye on the fried eggs.  
“What did you say?” Crowley almost jumped into the ceiling, she was so quiet! And now she’s standing right in front of him and- oh crap.  
“Wow...” Melodia’s sky blue orbs met Crowley’s bright yellow ones.  
“I really like your eyes.” She practically beamed. Now...if the sun could smile, that’s what Melodia looked like first thing in the morning.  
“Uh...thanks?” The old serpent was at a loss for words. To be honest, he didn’t understand what just happened. But what he did know was that Melodia didn’t really know the difference between angel and demon just yet.  
‘Well...that’s going to be a joyful conversation.’  
“What are you making?” Was her first question of the day.  
“Fried eggs with toast. Usually Aziraphale goes to the café down the street for breakfast, but I thought it would be easier if we all ate here.” He muttered.  
“Well, that’s really nice of you.” Melodia blurted without a care in the world.  
Crowley tried his best not to flinch at ‘that word’...especially when it was directed towards him.  
“How about you sit down at the table and I’ll serve this in a minute, yeah?” He rasped through gritted teeth.  
“Okay.” The young angel perched herself on a stool, continuing to watch Crowley as he cooked.  
The poor demon didn’t know how to cope with this amount of energy before Aziraphale has even woken up.  
“Good morning everyone!”  
Speak of the angel...


End file.
